The Real Love
by CVD
Summary: Fanfic Sasuke,Sakura, n Hinata.. Review na plizz...
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Love**

**Chapter 1**

**[Naruto Fanfic by Cherry]**

Sakura memandang jam dinding di kamarnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, ia buru-buru keluar dari kamar.

"Jarang sekali kamu bisa bangun pagi seperti skarang." ujar Hinata saat Sakura sampai di ruang makan.

"Yah,setelah berusaha keras untuk bangun pagi." Sakura tersenyum pada sepupunya itu.

* * *

**[Sakura dan Hinata adalah sepupu. Mereka sangat dekat sejak kecil, bahkan selalu sekolah di tempat yang sama. Sejak orang tua Hinata meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, Gaara, ayah Sakura meminta Hinata tinggal bersama keluarga mereka, memang.. Hinata sudah seperti anak sendiri bagi orang tua Sakura. Seperti biasanya, Tuan Gaara n Nyonya Ino, sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri…Dan di saaat seperti ini, cuma Hinata yang selalu menemani Sakura]**

**

* * *

**

"Oia, bagaimana dengan Neji?" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan penuh Tanya.

Hinata terdiam sebentar, "hum.. Neji? aku tidak dapat kabar apa2 soal dia.. mungkin terlalu sibuk di sana." ujar Hinata tentang kakaknya yang kuliah di luar negeri.

"Dia terlalu jarang memberimu kabar, mungkin sesekali kita harus menyusulnya ke….." sahut Sakura lagi.

"Sudahlah,tidak apa2.. Dia itu sibuk kuliah, bukan main2, Sakura! Aku tidak mau menganggunya." potong Hinata. dengan nada dingin.

"Yah,terserah kamu. Ayo ke skolah." Sakura tersenyum ceria.

Hinata mengangguk,lalu mengikuti langkah sakura ke luar rumah.

D sekolah… [Catatan author: Mereka SMA]

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah asal suara itu, "Hey, ada apa Naruto?"

"Hihi.. tidakk..aku cuma mau menyampaikan pesan dari temanku.." Cowok itu tersenyum usil. Hinata hanya mengamatinya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Temanmu? Siapa?" Sakura membalas senyum Naruto.

Naruto menyerahkan kertas kecil ke tangan Sakura, "Ini pesannya, kamu baca saja sendiri yah. Aku cuma di suruh menyampaikan. Tapi yang pasti,dia teman sekelasku. hehe..Aku ke kelas dulu, sampai nanti Sakura!"

"Tapi.." Sebelum Sakura bertanya lagi, Naruto sudah masuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Siapa yah.." batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Ayo masuk kelas, sudah bel." ujar Hinata.

D dalam kelas, Sakura tidak memperhatikan pelajarang yang diajarkan sensei. Dia teringat pesan tadi. Buru-buru Sakura mengambil kertas kecil itu,lalu membukanya…

_Hay…_

_Namamu Sakura,kan?_

_Nama yang cantik… seperti orangnya..  
_

_Oia, aku Sasuke…_

_Kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menjadi temanmu.._

_Kalau kamu mau, tunggu aku di kantin nanti siang._

_Sasuke…_

Sakura mengulum senyum membaca pesan itu, Sasuke… bukankah dia cowok idola dari kelas sebelah?.... Uhm… tapi tak apalah…aku bisa menambah teman…batin Sakura…

Sakura melipat kertas itu dan kembali menatap bukunya..

"Sakura! Apa kamu mendengar kata2-q barusan?" tegur sensei yang tiba2 sudah berdiri di samping meja Sakura.

"Ngg..." Sakura tidak bisa menjawab.

"Tolong konsentrasi dalam pelajaranku, aku tidak mau ada yang mendapat nilai jelek! Dan itu bukan cuma untuk Sakura saja, tapi untuk kalian smua...apa kalian paham?" tegas sensei.

"Iya sensei.." ujar murid2 yang lain.

"Kamu kenapa,Sakura?" Kakashi,teman di belakang Sakura bertanya.

"Tidak...tidak ada apa2..." Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih bersemu merah, karena membaca surat Sasuke tadi.

"Kamu sakit yah?" Kakashi mengamati Sakura.

"Tidak koq..aku tidak apa2, Kakashi.. "

"Yah sudahlah.." sahut Kakashi akhirnya...

Sakura kembali terdiam dan menatap lipatan kertas d genggamannya, ia sedikit kesal...karena gara2 surat itu.. ia ditegur sensei..

Tapi hatinya tersenyum saat membaca surat itu...

Sakura menghela nafas panjang,_ "Baiklah, mungkin aku akan menemuinya nanti."_

Ia tidak tau…ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan senyum-nya dari kejauhan…

Bahkan sampai pelajaran selesai pun,sepasang mata itu masih saja menatap Sakura.

Ada tatapan iri, tapi disertai rasa penasaran...

**TBC~~~**

**[Ini fanfic pertama saiia ^^ jgn lupa reviewnya yah ^^]**

**[Sry klo pendek..maklum,saiia pemula.... ^^Hohhoho]**

**~Lady Chae-Rie~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Love**

**Chapter 2  
**

**[Naruto Fanfic by Cherry]**

"Sakura!" terdengar suara seseorang memanggil ketika Sakura baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

Sakura berbalik, lalu mendapati Hinata sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "Kamu mau ke mana?" Tanya-nya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hem…aku…mau ke toilet.. iyah… toilet.." Sakura buru-buru mencari jawaban yang tepat, padahal ia berniat menemui Sasuke. Bukannya tidak mau mengajak Hinata, tapi nanti ia pasti merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke, kalau datang dengan membawa teman.

"Ya sudah,aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Ada buku yang harus kucari. Nanti kamu langsung menyusul saja. " tukas Hinata, lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

"_Huft, untung saja Hinata tidak curiga. Aku jadi tidak enak… barusan aku bohong padanya." _Sakura berbisik dalam hati.

* * *

Sakura meneruskan langkahnya di lorong sekolah, lalu berbelok memasuki kantin. Ia menebarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kantin, tapi tidak mendapati sosok Sasuke di sana. _"Haduh,dia di mana yah.. Aku kan tidak bisa lama-lama, bisa ketahuan Hinata."_

"Hai Sakura." terdengar seseorang menegur.

"Hay." Sakura berbalik, berharap yang memanggilnya Sasuke.

"Sedang apa sendirian? Mana hinata?" ternyata Kakashi.

Sakura sedikit kecewa, "Tidak, aku hanya mau makan sebentar. Hinata katanya sedang di perpustakaan. Kamu susul saja, ada perlu dengannya?"

"Ah, tidak… Kalau begitu kita makan sama-sama saja , yah?" Kakashi sumringah, "Kebetulan aku juga mau makan."

Sakura jadi bingung sendiri, "Ng… iyah…boleh saja." ujar gadis itu akhirnya.

Dan setelah bersusah payah menghindar dari Kakashi, Sakura masih belum menemukan sosok Sasuke. Bahkan sampai masuk kelas pun, sosok Sasuke tetap tidak kelihatan.

Sakura masuk kelas dengan langkah gontai.

"Hey Sakura, kamu kenapa? " Tanya teman-temanya yang lain, "Sakit yah?"

Sakura hanya menoleh lalu menggeleng.

Sepasang mata yang memperhatikan kejadian itu dari jauh, hanya bisa tersenyum puas.

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Sakura melangkah keluar kelas diikuti Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu, dia merogoh kantong baju seragamnya, "Hinata, kamu pulang duluan yah. Ada yang hilang, aku mau mencarinya dulu." Ujar sakura buru-buru. Hinata hanya diam karena tidak ada kesempatan menjawab, Sakura berlari menuju kantin.

Sakura mengamati meja kantin, di mana dia duduk dengan Kakashi tadi siang. Tapi yang di carinya tetap tidak ketemu.

"Bagaimana ini?... duh.." Sakura hampir menangis.

"Kamu mencari ini? " seseorang menyodorkan handphone pink kepada Sakura.

"Ah, iyah.. Terima kasih yah…." Sakura tertegun melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya, "Sasuke?"

"Iya, hati – hati dengan benda itu. Kalau hilang bisa bahaya, kan.." Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Iya, di sini banyak foto-fotoku dengan orang tuaku." Sakura tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku soal tadi siang, aku ingkar janji. " ujar Sasuke dengan nada penyesalan, "Tadi aku cedera waktu pelajaran olahraga, jadi harus istirahat di UKS. Mereka tidak mengijinkanku keluar. Padahal, aku ingin sekali bertemu kamu tadi siang."

"Oh, tidak apa –apa. Kamu cedera?"

"Yah, begitulah. Gara-gara main basket. " sahut Sasuke singkat.

" Lalu, mengapa kamu bisa menemukan handphone-ku? "

"Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku buru – buru ke kantin. Berharap kamu akan kembali ke sini. Tapi aku malah menemukan handphone mu."

Sakura tersenyum malu, bahkan setelah pulang pun, Sasuke masih berusaha mencarinya. Ia menyesal, karena tadi ia menyangka Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya.

"Jadi, aku bisa jadi temanmu?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk, sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih, Sakura…" Sasuke membalas senyuman gadis itu.

* * *

"Ng.. sampai di sini saja yah." Sakura berhenti melangkah, beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak ingin aku antar sampai ke rumah?" Sasuke heran.

Sakura ragu-ragu, "Tidak usah, rumahku sudah dekat, Lagipula,nanti kamu terlambat pulang. Sudah dulu yah." Sakura buru – buru melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih heran dengan ucapan Sakura barusan.

* * *

Seminggu pun berlalu, dan selama seminggu itu pula, Sakura dan Sasuke selalu pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama, walau mereka tidak bisa bersama selama di sekolah. Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya di sekolah, tentu saja supaya Hinata tidak menyadari kedekatan mereka.

"Sakura." ujar Sasuke di suatu siang, saat mereka baru saja melangkah keluar sekolah.

"Ya..ada apa, Sasuke?" Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum.

"_Senyuman yang manis."_ sahut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hmm, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu."

"Tanyakan saja." Sakura jadi penasaran.

"Apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?" Sasuke berujar dengan singkat, tapi ucapan itu membuat pipi sakura bersemu merah.

"Kamu tidak mau yah?" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan wajah memelas, karena gadis itu hanya terdiam.

"_Aku mau, mau sekali.. tapi… sepertinya tidak bisa.."_ Sakura berbicara dalam hati, _"Tapi..dia…"_

"Tentu saja aku mau." ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke terperangah..

"Benarkah?" cowok itu memastikan, "Kamu menerimaku?"

"Iyah!" Sakura sumringah, tapi hatinya berkata lain, menentang… dengan sebuah alasan pasti!

* * *

**Fiuhhh..akhirnya slesai yg kedua**

**XD**

**reviewnya yah ^^ kyknya narasi saiia msh acak2an... *mikir2*  
**

**tengkies**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Real Love**

**Chapter 3**

**[Naruto Fanfic by Cherry]**

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, hari ini lagi-lagi ia pulang terlambat. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah sama sekali, karena orang tuanya memang tidak di rumah. Tapi hal itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi masalah… yang cukup besar…

"Dari mana, Sakura?" Sakura terperanjat mendengar suara Hinata.

"Aku tadi diajak jalan-jalan sama teman-temanku." Sakura berbohong, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Owh.. lain kali jangan pulang terlalu sore, nanti kamu sakit." ujar Hinata singkat. Sakura tertegun.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah…

Sakura baru saja keluar kelas, seperti biasa, ia berjalan menuju kanti… melewati kelas sebelah, tapi pemandangan hari itu tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Sasuke, bisa temani aku ke kantin?" terdengar suara seorang gadis.

"Maaf, tapi tugasku belum selesai." Tolak Sasuke pelan.

"Jangan begitu, tugas mu kan bisa diselesaikan nanti. Aku mau kamu menemaniku ke kantin, walau hanya untuk yang pertama…dan menjadi yang terakhir." gadis itu menyahut lirih, "Sekali saja…tolong temani aku."

"Tapi.."

"Kenapa?! Kalau saja Sakura yang meminta, kamu akan punya banyak waktu, tapi mengapa tidak berbuat hal yang sama padaku? Bahkan meluangkan waktumu sebentar pun, kamu tidak bisa?!" belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, gadis itu sudah membentaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke heran.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi gadis itu berubah, "Tapi kalau kamu mau, aku juga bisa jadi seperti Sakura. Aku juga bisa jadi popular, aku akan berusaha menjadi cantik dan memikat sepertinya….Agar…"

"Cukup!!! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Dan aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu menjadi Sakura. Kalau aku tertarik padanya, aku hanya tertarik pada nya saja, tidak pada orang lain yang mengikuti penampilannya!!" Sasuke menahan amarah.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari, Sakura memperhatikan keduanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca… Ia lalu berlalu, cepat – cepat pergi ke tempat lain, agar mereka tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

* * *

Malam harinya…

"Sakura, kamu menyukai Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu menusuk Sakura.

"Ti..tidak…Memangnya, kamu mau mendekatinya?" Sakura bertanya perlahan pada Hinata.

"Aku mungkin tidak punya banyak teman seperti kamu, tidak popular… Tapi aku juga tidak bodoh, jangan bohongi aku!" seru Hinata.

"Aku..aku tidak bohong, Hinata." Sakura jadi takut akan kebohongannya sendiri.

"Selama ini kamu bersama Sasuke, kan?" kata – kata Hinata langsung menyerang Sakura.

"Tid…"

"Jangan bohong!!" Hinata hampir menangis, "Aku minta jangan bohong? kamu ingat kan, apa yang aku katakana padamu 2 tahun yang lalu?!"

Ingatan Sakura terbang ke peristiwa 2 tahun yang lalu..

_Saat itu Sakura sedang berada di rumah sakit, ia duduk d samping tempat tidur seseorang, gadis itu Hinata. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca melihat sepupu kesayangannya itu terbaring lemah. _

"_Hinata, aku menyayangimu. Kamu harus sembuh yah. " Sakura tersenyum di sela tangisnya._

"_Sakura…sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata membalas senyum Sakura, "Hey, aku mau menceritakan sesuatu." Hinata terlihat bersemangat, walau selang infuse itu masih tertancap di pergelangan tangannya, ia berusaha tetap ceria, walau dokter memvonisnya tidak akan lama lagi melihat sinar mentari pagi._

"_Iya, tentu saja aku akan mendengarkan. Ada apa Hinata?" Sakura kagum pada sepupunya itu, tetap tersenyum saat sedang sakit keras. Memang sejak kecil, Hinata mempunyai kelainan jantung, terkadang jika denyut jantungnya melemah, kondisinya bisa kembali menurun drastis. _

"_Aku menyukai seseorang." Hinata membuka ceritanya, "Kamu tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia satu sekolah dengan kita."_

"_Wah, siapa dia?" Sakura menggoda Hinata._

"_Dia beda kelas dengan kita, namanya Sasuke sebenarnya, dia teman masa kecilku, tapi waktu itu dia kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan. Sekarang dia sudah lupa padaku." Hinata mengingat-ingat, "Dulu, kami selalu main bersama. Hampir setiap hari dia menemaniku, aku sangat menyayanginya, Sakura."_

_Dan saat itu, Hinata pernah meminta sesuatu, yang tidak pernah di lupakan Sakura, "Kamu mau membantuku mendapatkannya…lagi?"_

"_Tentu saja! Aku akan membantumu!" Sakura tertawa…_

"_Terima kasih, Sakura. Hanya kamu yang aku miliki, sejak orang tuaku meninggal. Aku tidak percaya lagi pada siapa-pun. Bahkan, asisten ayahku membunuh orang tuaku untuk mendapatkan perusahaannya." mata hinata menerawang._

"_Aku akan selalu membantumu." Sahut Sakura ikut sedih_

_Aku akan selalu membantumu…_

_Aku akan selalu…selalu membantumu…Hinata…_

Kata – kata itu terngiang kembali di telinga Sakura. Tiba – tiba ia menangis,"Maafkan aku, Hinata…"

"Kamu tidak salah, mungkin salahku…Karena tidak menarik, tidak popular, tidak bisa mendapatkan dia."

"Aku benar- benar minta maaf."

"Aku minta sesuatu padamu, aku ingin bersamanya sekali saja. Kamu pasti sudah tau sejak tadi."

Sakura teringat kejadian di kelas tadi.

"Tentu saja, kamu boleh bersamanya. Bahkan jika aku pun harus kehilangannya."

* * *

Siang ini, Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Hinata, atas permintaan Sakura.

"Sudah dulu yah, aku pulang duluan." ujar Sakura lirih, hampir menangis.

"Sakura." Sasuke menahan langkah Sakura.

"Tolong temani Hinata yah…" Sakura tersenyum sedih, setelah itu ia berlari keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Ada apa ini?!" Sasuke masih tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke." untuk pertama kalinya Hinata terlihat menangis, setelah sekian lama ia tidak pernah menangis, bahkan tertawa. Selama ini ia hanya punya ekspresi dingin, penyendiri.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan semuanya!" Sasuke berteriak.

"Tolong temani aku jalan-jalan hari ini." Hinata berusaha tenang.

"JALAN-JALAN?!!" Sasuke menghardiknya, "Kamu mengajakku jalan – jalan, sementara Sakura berlari keluar gerbang sambil menangis?! Aku tidak percaya kamu sepupunya! Sepupu tidak pernah menyakiti saudaranya sendiri!!"

"Kamu tidak mengerti." air mata Hinata jatuh.

"Aku mengerti! Kamu hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Bukan aku! Tapi Sakura! Dia yang merebutmu.. dia.." Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau bertemu kamu lagi, Hinata!! Jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku!" Sasuke melangkah pergi dari sana…

"Sasuke…" Hinata hanya bisa bergumam pelan saat bayangan Sasuke menjauh.

* * *

4 tahun kemudian…

Sasuke berdiri sambil terdiam, air matanya jatuh….

"Dialah yang menemanimu sejak kecil, Sasuke. Kenapa hari itu kamu membentaknya?" Sakura menangis d samping Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau, maafkan aku, Hinata." Sasuke meletakkan bunga di genggamannya di atas makam Hinata.

"Aku menyesal tidak memberitahumu, aku salah…" Sakura menatap nisan bertuliskan nama "Hinata Hyuga"

"Tidak ada yang salah, takdir yang salah. Dia yang membuatku kecelakaan, lupa segalanya, melupakan Hinata. Dia juga yang membuat Hinata pergi." Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sebelum Sakura menjawab ucapan Sasuke itu, terdengar sebuah suara kecil menyapa, "Mama, aku haus.."

Sakura menghampiri gadis kecil itu, "Kenapa turun dari mobil? Ayo kita kembali, udaranya dingin."

"Papa, itu makam siapa?" gadis kecil itu mengarahkan mata kecilnya ke arah nisan Hinata.

"Seseorang…" ujar Sasuke, "Yang sangat berarti buat keluarga kita. Berarti bagi mama-mu, bagi papa, dan bagi kamu sendiri."

Gadis kecil itu cuma bisa tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

* * *

_Bahkan hal-hal yang paling sedih sekalipun.._

_Tak pernah sanggup membuatku menangis…_

_Tapi senyumanmu sore itu membuatku kecewa…_

_Karena kau tersenyum padanya.._

_Dan aku tau.._

_Kalian selalu untuk selamanya…_

_Maka aku mundur dari langkahku selama ini…._

_Mengumpulkan puing-puing mimpi…_

_Lalu melemparnya ke dalam jurang…_

_Lelahku selama ini sia-sia…_

_Aku sungguh minta maaf pada takdir…_

_Karena telah berharap banyak…_

_Berharap, padahal ia tidak bisa memberiku semua itu…_

_Menyedihkan?_

_Tidak!_

_Kini aku tersenyum…_

_Senyuman lega, di atas luka.._

* * *

**The End~~**

**Fic na slesai juja**

**hohoho**

**XD**

**Udah masukin puisi gaje sgala... moga2 nyambung deh ama crt na**

**XD**

**Reviewnya dong**

**XD**

**~Lady Cherry~**


End file.
